Character Creation/World Pass Request
Category:Guides The World Pass system was created to ensure that people would have the opportunity to enjoy the world of Vana'diel with their friends without having to replay the Character Creation process until they were randomly placed on the same World. However, there were occasions where people may want a World Pass regardless if they know someone on that server or not. This portion of the World Pass process was removed and rendered obsolete in an update that allowed players to select the server they want to start on directly in the character creation process. However, Gold World Passes are still available, see below. A new character may be aware of the Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program and wish to join on a Gold World Pass for the rewards and benefits associated with it. This feature is still active and running, and a very viable way to start your first character. =Gold World Pass= If possible, you'll definitely want a Gold World Pass because of the rewards and benefits associated with it. The Gold World Pass was introduced with the creation of the Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program, a program designed to encourage people to invite their friends to Vana'diel and granting exclusive rewards for doing so. However, unlike a standard World Pass there are eligibility requirements in order for it to work. ;Gold World Pass Requirements, Limitations, Rewards & Benefits :As with the World Pass you must have an active Content ID so that you can create a character in FFXI but you must have no other characters on your account. If you've previous had characters that you deleted, the Gold World Pass will still work. The only requirement is that there are no characters listed so that when you create a new character so it is the only character being created on that account at that time. Like a standard World Pass the ten-digit number will be valid for one earth week from purchase, however it will only be valid for one use and the price will always remain at a static 1000 gil to purchase it. If you eligible for a Gold World Pass it is a very good idea to obtain one if possible. You'll begin your adventure with twelve opportunities to try out Chocobo riding immediately, and after 40 days you and your inviting friend will be eligible for unique hats that allow you to enchant yourselves to the same level. After 100 days and 365 days you become eligible to receive unique furniture rewards exclusive to the Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program, or choose from a list of other popular items that were rewarded in previous seasonal events. = How to Request a Gold World Pass= By now, you may want a Gold World Pass and you are certain that you meet the requirements for one. If you don't know anyone that can give you a Gold World Pass, the next step is to make a request for it. Important Be sure to be clear on what server you wish to begin on, if applicable. When posting in the forums, be sure that the title of your thread specifically states that it is a Gold World Pass Request. Request in FFXIclopedia's forums Click on a World below to open a forum dedicated to that World in the FFXIclopedia forums. This is useful if you are seeking a Gold World Pass for a specific World. If you are new to the forums, be sure to register and create a new account, as these accounts are separate from wiki editor accounts. Once you have a forum account, simply create a new thread in the World forum you are requesting a Gold World Pass for and be sure that the subject of the thread is titled Gold World Pass Request so that it gets attention quickly. Alexander, Asura, Bahamut, Bismarck, Caitsith, Carbuncle, Cerberus, Diabolos, Fairy, Fenrir, Garuda, Gilgamesh, Hades, Ifrit, Kujata, Lakshmi, Leviathan, Midgardsormr, Odin, Pandemonium, Phoenix, Quetzalcoatl, Remora, Ragnarok, Ramuh, Seraph, Shiva, Siren, Titan, Unicorn, Valefor Also note, if your request in a particular server forum hasn't been answered yet, or if you just don't care which server you wind up on try posting in the popular General Discussion forum as well.